


Dragon and Wolf

by SparkedFires



Category: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkedFires/pseuds/SparkedFires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year of searching and Link finds a new way to the Twilight Realm, but this isn't the same area. Mutated by dark magic and kept as a pet by his own shadow, he felt as if everything was wrong. Now, changed by Twilight, they find they have bonded more then they realized. How close could a noble beast and a monstrous noble get?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Inu, aren’t you hungry?”  
I ignored the shadow’s voice, I didn’t want to eat. I didn’t feel like it. I hurt too much to be hungry. He started to pet me, running his fingers through my hair. I sighed, calming down slightly, though I was a little afraid to trust it. I knew how quickly he could go from this calm and gentle person to a rage-filled monster, and the last encounter was why I was aching so much.  
“Why aren’t you eating?”  
I glanced up at him. His six-foot frame towered over me even though he was kneeling since I was laying on the ground. He wore a dark grey-black tunic and cap identical in structure to the one I used to wear. His angled, ruby eyes glinted with concern under his stardust-silver bangs. His hair was a little shorter than mine but it still fell past his elvish ears to his jaw line.  
My own furry ears twitched and I settled back to my resting. He sat down completely and continued petting me, “Does your stomach still hurt?”  
I humored him with a tiny nod. I heard him sigh deeply.  
“I’m so sorry.” he sounded genuinely apologetic, “Do you want to rest through my meeting? I’ll get you something warm and easy on your stomach and some blue potion and you can go to bed early.”  
I loved the sound of that offer, but knew better. Without something (actually someone) to keep him calm, he probably would kill someone. I shook my head grudgingly and forced myself to sit up. I whimpered at the jolt of pain through my middle. I could almost feel the waves of concern coming off of the shadow. I wanted to be selfish and accept so badly, and it was obvious he wanted me to do so, but my fear of his anger kept me from it.  
“.... If you’re sure… but I’m still getting you something to eat. And a jar of Red Clu-Clu jelly will help too.”  
I nodded, it wouldn’t do too much but I wouldn’t pass out and it was better than nothing. He helped me to my feet slowly and took me to the kitchen. He ordered the cook to make me something, but I didn’t catch what. He dug around the cabinets and passed me a jar. I drank the jelly down quickly, a sigh of relief escaping me as the pain numbed.  
“Better?”  
I hummed and smiled, nodding.  
“That’s good.”  
I sat down, slowly starting to get interested in what he had ordered for me now that my appetite was returning. He sat down next to me, a relieved smile on his face. Admittedly, I really like him when he’s like this. He’s sweet and does everything to be kind to me. When I first arrived here, I never saw this side of him. He had been cruel and angry, taking over this kingdom quickly with his rage.  
After the Mirror of Twilight was broken, I had searched everywhere for another way to see Midna again. I missed the princess and her quirky attitude a lot, she was an amazing friend. I had finally found a lead after a year of searching, but this wasn‘t the same place.  
This part of the Twilight Realm was very close to somewhere apparently called the “Dark World”. The dark energy of that world makes the Twili here much different, and it infected me when I got here. Fur grew on my ears and a fluffy tail burst from the base of my spine. My vision became more acute, to the extent of almost having night-vision and blue-green, tattoo-like markings spread across my back and shoulders.  
At the time, I had been in so much pain and filled with so much confusion, I hadn’t realized what was happening. My shadow had became this man, Dark. I don’t even know if he really is my shadow, since I still have one. I just have no other explanation. He just rose out of of the darkness, right in front of me. He was incredibly fast, and I didn’t stand a chance even trying to fight back. He beat me and tied me to a rock with my belt.  
I had lost consciousness after that for a few hours, but I might as well have been asleep for three days. That’s how long he left me there as he took over. I can easily understand that now, since I know how weak the Twili here are. They’re extremely calm and kind because of the energy from the Twilight Realm, but their magic is too mixed to be good. When he came to get me after those three days though, I felt overwhelmed. I thought he had taken down an entire army in just three day, then came to kill me, when I hadn’t had food or drink for the same amount of time. I did try to fight him, but the only thing I managed to do was make him laugh at me. I think it was that one thing that made him keep me around as his “pet”. He’d call me things like “mutt” and “doggie” to get on my nerves, than he’d beat me until I blacked out if I fought back or disobeyed in any way.  
Eventually though, the Twilight got to him… and me. His skin lightened from pure black to pale, nearly white. Hie eyes started as pure red, no pupils or white, and they changed to what they are now. He became gentler and kinder. He never mocked me and started treating me very well, spoiling me even. I, on the other hand, became extremely forgiving and calm. I don’t want to fight, I have no will to run away, and I’m… fearful. I have to force myself to distrust or disbelieve. I’ve forgiven him for everything he’s done and… I just can’t help it.  
I blinked from my thoughts as the cook came in with a big steaming bowl. I smiled wide when I saw what it was. Pumpkin soup. I was extremely happy to get a little something from home. I ate it quickly, loving the delicious taste that I hadn’t experienced in a long time. Dark chuckled warmly.  
“I knew it’d make you feel better.” he said, “But Link, seriously. Are you absolutely sure you want to go to this meeting.”  
“Link”, huh? Dark almost never called me that in public, only when we were alone. “Inu” was the name he had given me, it was even on my collar. It ment “Dog”, which had been an insult at first, though now I was used to it and didn’t care. That’s what everyone called me and I only respond to that name, unless it’s Dark. He’d only call me by my name in public if he really wanted me to consider it.  
I nodded, “Yeah, I have to.”  
“Well… if you feel fine enough to talk…. Okay, but the offer’s still up. If you change your mind at all, just tell me, alright?”  
“Alright.”  
We spent possibly fifteen or twenty minutes discussing politics, something Dark had no affinity for and I understood it well enough, though why I didn’t know. We had a slight argument over who was a threat and who would be good allies, but eventually he yielded to my opinion. After that, we left to the conference room, Dark staying protectively close to me.  
I actually really enjoy the look of the conference room. It’s a large, circular room made of Twili Brick, which is a black granite like stone that glows a slight gold. Glowing green-blue etchings depicted mostly wolves, bears, owls, and other Light World animals I recognized, forests and mountains, and many different races working together on what I believe is a castle. Elegant, blue Twili hieroglyphs spiraled around the creatures. Dark says it tells the history of the events depicted, though I couldn’t read it. In the center of the room was a large, rectangular, red-oak table surrounded by chairs. The largest was more of a throne, inlaid with azure-colored Twili Brick etchings, and it was were Dark would sit. Beside it was a large, plush, gold-embroidered pillow for me. It was on a stool so even if I laid down, Dark could still reach my head with no difficulty. We took our seats, me laying down near instantly.  
I used to hate this and find it extremely humiliating. Now I like it. Being petted feels really good and it’s very relaxing. I couldn’t be seen by anyone who wasn’t trying to see me and I can keep Dark from getting too angry and ripping someone’s head off, which is good for the entire kingdom, truth be told. We don’t need any more enemies because of his temper.  
I smiled as his fingers started to tangle in my hair gently. My tail swish happily, making him chuckle. I curled up a little, my feeling of being spoiled growing. It’s a pretty nice feeling every once in a while. The doors opened loudly and the thumping of feet filled the room. It didn’t faze us though, I even started to doze off from how well acquainted to this I was.  
Since I couldn’t actually speak the Twili language or understand what any of them were saying, I ignored the actual meeting itself, keeping my attention completely focused on Dark. If I felt his hand tense up, I’d raise my head to remind him that I was still here for him, which would make him relax again. A fairly simple and straight-forward job, but it was pretty much necessary. That temper of his was pretty much out of control when he wasn’t around me, though I wasn’t sure why.

Eventually, I felt him lightly tap my head, a sign that the meeting was over and it was time to go. I was a little confused, since it sounded like they were all arguing and I was pretty I hadn’t slept through any part of the meeting, but I trusted Dark. I sat up and instantly felt very exposed. Every single ambassador instantly had their eyes on me just… staring. My ears flattened back and my tail wrapped around my waist, covering as much as possible. I couldn’t tell these people apart at all, with one or two exceptions who were fatter or taller than the rest.  
Dark leaned over and whispered, “I’m sorry, Inu. There’s only about five minutes left and they wouldn’t stop yelling. I thought you could shut them up.”  
I nodded, this had happened once or twice, but very rarely. Dark can normally get their attention very easily.  
“You can lay back down now.”  
Quickly and happily, I did so. Now, however, it seemed like the conversation was only on me. Even with Dark petting me, I couldn’t relax.  
“Nice creature,” one ambassador said in broken Hylian, “Tailed Hylian is it?”  
‘“It”?!?’ I suppressed a growl, this Twili might not even be able to say he. I shouldn't get angry.  
Dark said something in Twili. He was obviously irritated.  
“Oh, King Doragon,” another ambassador said easily, “If it only understands Hylian, than we can speak it. Besides, I quite like the look of this creature.”  
Dark growled something in Twili again, obviously dismissing the group judging by how they all left. We both got up to leave as well, but we were stopped by that Twili. I frowned, why was he staring at me so much? Dark narrowed his eyes.  
“I’m sorry to stop you, King Doragon, but I would love to talk about your pet.”  
“He’s not exactly a pet.” the shadow growled. “And I’d rather you leave… now.”  
“Please, it’s just a friendly conversation between allies.”  
Now I knew where this Twili was from. The kingdom he’s from is so close to the Dark World it could have been part of it. It was full of natural resources and the Twili there were strong, though they played dirty. They would be horrible enemies, though I didn’t know whether or not they would be good as allies in the long run. I did know that downright insulting or being rude to this ambassador could be our downfall, however. I grabbed Dark’s hand and shot him a warning glance. He sighed heavily.  
“Fine. What do you want to know?”  
“Oh, everything! Age, gender, species, everything.” He raised his hands and moved towards me, “May I? I know how to examine humanoids.”  
Dark glanced at me. I gulped and looked back and forth between him and the Twili. If it meant we’d have a good relationship with this kingdom…. I blushed but nodded hesitantly. The Twili grinned and started to basically examine me… disturbingly slowly. I had a sick feeling he was enjoying this somehow.  
“So, how old is it?”  
“He,” Dark growled, “He’s nineteen….”  
“How nice, I have a twenty month old wolf that fell here from the Dark World. Maybe he’d like to meet her someday.”  
“I don’t think so.”  
“Oh well.” His hands lowered from my head to my shoulders, “I must ask how you obtained him.”  
“He was tied to a rock.”  
I frowned, that was one way to put it, I guess. It didn’t matter, I really didn’t want this Twili knowing anything extra.  
“Who would leave this nice little beast?” I didn’t like how that was said. “Say,” he removed his hands thankfully, since he had gotten to my tail and I didn’t want him any lower, “I have a proposition. I know you didn’t like it at first but I want to put it a different way. This is a lovely animal.” I growled quietly, “And I feel as if there could be a lot of potential for, possibly, a future generation.”  
I stumbled back a little. Dark jumped, “What do you mean…?”  
“I propose we breed your pet with mine.”  
I coughed, choking on air.  
“W-What!?! No! He’s not a dog! Just… NO! Din’s Fire….”  
“Please think about it.”  
“I told you no! Get out! Now!”  
The Twili jumped and left, muttering apologies. I felt like this would end badly, but I was so glad he was gone. I smiled at Dark, relieved, tail wagging.  
“Thank you.” I sighed, “That was awful to me.”  
“I hate that guy.” He growled, “I’m not making an alliance with that guy.”  
I was about to tell him that he should probably still try to align when a jolt of pain made me flinch. I whimpered and covered my stomach. Great, the jelly was wearing off. Dark rubbed my back and sighed, “Time for bed Link.”  
“But….” I looked up, “What if they call another meeting?”  
“I’ll get rid of them, don’t worry. You need to rest and relax, okay?”  
I bit my lip. I was tired… and the thought of the soft bed made me even sleepier. Finally I sighed and nodded. He promised he’d be right up before he sent me off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I had a huge case of writer's block.

I don’t like when my little Inu is in pain. I watched the poor pet walk off, his silver-brown and dark green tail dragging behind him. He was wearing the rather skimpy clothes I had given him for summer, a black two-piece that covered very little, and his hat. His dirty blonde hair was fluffier than it had been in winter, possibly from humidity or static. He looked back when he was near the stairs, his crystal blue eyes filled with worry, before he headed to our room.

I wanted to go with him, just to be near my little Link, but I had to get the pompous-ass reps out of our castle. Sometimes I wish the Twilight hadn’t affected me so that I wouldn’t have to deal with these kingdoms and just have them avoid me… But then I’d be… well, evil, for lack of a better word. I crossed my arms behind my head and started searching for the ambassadors. Really, they weren’t hard to find since they were just hanging around outside the conference room like a cloud of lingering gas.

“Ah, Lord Doragon!” one of the more skinny, tall ones said, “Are you calling another meeting?”

‘Fuck no’, I suppressed the urge to be blunt… though honestly, I didn't know how to curse in Twili anyway. “No, I think we’ve discussed everything enough.”

I heard a sigh and I glared at the Twili who had wanted Link, “I must agree unfortunately. But, out of curiosity, I must ask, where is your pet?”

‘Like I’d tell you freak.’ “I don’t see how that’s relevant, especially since I came to tell you all that you are dismissed.”

They all bowed and started to pour out into the conference room, then out to wherever they belonged. Except for the freak, that is. He walked up to me with a slight smile.

“I apologize for not leaving….” ‘No you don’t.’ “But I wanted to speak to you about my proposition.”

I narrowed my eyes, “I’ve already told you no. No is no! End of story.”

“Please hear me out. Your pet won’t live forever. Wouldn’t it be nice to have one of it’s pups for when that happens?”

I bared my teeth, “Fuck you! He’s not an animal! He’ll live as long as I will! So you can go shove your ‘proposition’ up your ass!”

He flinched and backed off, muttering a few “sorry”s before bolting out. I pinched the bridge of my nose and held my breath. I had to calm down. I’d kill that Twili if I didn’t control my temper, and I knew we didn’t need a war. Besides, what if I hurt Link again?... Link…. Just thinking about him calmed me a little. I hurried to our room, holding onto the shread of control as well as I could.

Our room is fairly small, since the big one made Link uncomfortable. It’s a perfectly round, half moon shape and it’s walls are made of Twili brick, a substance he seems to enjoy for some reason. The carpet is soft, plush, and grassy-green What used to be his bed sat against the bookcase, abandoned. He always slept in our bed now. He loves the red velvet blankets and the silk sheets.

I smiled, seeing my little Link curled up on the bed. All my irritation melted away and I wondered, for possibly the millionth time, why my emotions weren’t as volatile when I was around him. I laid down next to him and started to pet him. He yawned and opened his eyes, looking at me sleepily.

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

He shook his head lazily and snuggled closer to me. No matter how cute it was, his silence worried me. I didn’t know if it was the pain, or if he was just tired.

“How do you feel?”

A tiny whimper escaped him but he tried to cover it up with a smile. I sat up and dug around in my bedside table drawer. Though I got pricked a few times with the quills scattered around randomly, I eventually pulled out a small jar of blue potion. 

“Here,” I smiled gently and handed it to him, “You need this.”

He drank it quickly, sighing and relaxing immediately afterwards. I took the jar as he laid back, “Thank you. I’m not even going to ask why you had that in the drawer.”

I chuckled and started running my fingers through his hair, “Simple, I had it for a moment like this. I don’t like seeing my Inu in pain.”

I smiled wider as his tail thumped on the bed. It’s so cute when he acts wolfish. It always makes me laugh to scratch his stomach and see his leg twitch. His blushing afterwards is just icing on the cake.

“Good night, Link.”

“... Night, Dark….”

In reality, no one was supposed to call me “Dark”. To the Twili, I was King Doragon, “King Dragon”. Link came up with the name, to mock everything about me, from what the color of my skin used to be to my origins. As I changed, the meaning of the name did too, from a scorn to a sweet name, like how I call him Link.

I looked at our clock. It’s a weird little device that I had never seen as a shadow, and I don’t think it exists in the World of Light. The closest Light World relative to it would be a sundial, and I hadn’t seen any of those outside Castle Town. The clock was saying that it was only about seven-thirty at night. No wonder I was still wide awake.

I decided Link would be fine for a little bit so I left to get a bite to eat and a drink. By the time I got back, Link had sprawled out across his side of the bed, and a bit of my side. I rolled my eyes chuckling, placed the snacks on the bedside table, and started to scan the bookcase for something fairly new to read. A thick, leather, blue-dyed book caught my eye. It was a book called “Sand and Sky”, and it was about poetry and song lyrics. I had never touched it before, not because I don’t like poetry, I just don’t understand it. I read the first few poems before I put it back. I hadn’t gotten any of them.

Eventually, I just gave up on finding something new and grabbed a very old, very worn book called “The Tales from Deep Below”. It’s my favorite series, and the first volume is my favorite book ever. I looked back as Link grumbled. Huh… could’ve sworn he was passed out.

“... I can’t sleep….” He whined.

“Aw,” I sat down on the bed and patted his head lightly, “Poor little Inu. Would you like me to get you something?”

“No, I’m just... restless.” he glanced at the book in my hands and muttered, “What’s that anyway? I see you with it a lot.”

“‘The Tales from Deep Below’.” I smiled, “Best book ever.”

“What’s it about?”

“You really never do look at any of these books, do you?”

“I’m not much of a reader, you know that.”

I shrugged, “Right. Well, it’s about a little boy named Tox that gets dragged into the Underworld by a demon. It’s actually pretty good and there are a lot of good jokes, nice morals, and interesting characters, like Ryden. He’s Tox’s partner and he’s awesome.”

“Could you read it to me?”

I smiled, “Of course.”

He cuddled up to me and closed his eyes, but I knew he was listening as I started reading, “‘Tox isn’t an unusual boy. In fact, he’s painfully normal. He’s kind and smart, but you could forget him even as you look at him. His mommy and daddy think he’s nothing special and that nothing strange will ever happen in. But he knows better….”

 

“‘Ryden smiled, and Tox assumed the demon had a plan. And that simple knowledge caused a feeling of dread’….” I looked down at Link as he sighed. He must have fallen asleep sometime during the fifth chapter, I guess. I smiled and closed the book, glad to see that the potion had finally taken effect.I looked at the clock, it was almost ten. I blew out the lamp, kissed my little Inu’s forehead, and went to sleep.


End file.
